


Psuedo Nest

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Caring Derek, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, omegaspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Derek could always tell when Stiles was struggling. By now he knew how to help his husband through it. Or, he should.





	Psuedo Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful fangirls and fanboys! I'm so sorry this took me so long, this fic for some reason gave me a bit of trouble! Hope you like it and keep an eye out for future fics!

Derek could always tell when Stiles was struggling because Stiles would collapse into himself. He’d create a pseudo nest around himself whether on the bed or the couch or the floor. He’d have cans of soda and Monsters littering the ground. Bags of popcorn and Reese’s wrappers stuck out of the nest and his laptop was the only source of light in whichever room he took over.   
Today was one of those days. Stiles was trying to condense his degree in three years and that was putting too much stress on his shoulders.   
Derek walked into the loft and found his husband curled up on the floor in front of the couch. His school bag and a pile of papers cluttered the bed not twenty feet away. The tv was on some random HGTV show blinking at him in the dark. Stiles had drawn the curtains and blinds and there was little to no light in the entire apartment. There was blue light coming from the man’s laptop, white and yellow light coming from the appliances in the kitchen and the flickering and flashing lights of the tv.   
“Stiles?” Derek called. He knew the junior year in college was always hard, but adding the senior year credits on top of it, Derek worried it’d be too much.   
There was no reply, just a huff coming from the mound of blankets, and pillows in front of the couch.   
Derek flashed his red eyes and spotted his mate through the little tunnel Stiles had made for himself and the Omega’s eyes flashed back at him. Derek immediately knew what he needed to do.   
“Stiles. Come here,” He ordered as he snapped on the light. Stiles hissed as he climbed free of his cocoon. He trundled over to his Alpha and Derek sighed. Stiles’ eyes were rimmed with dark circles and his hair looked unkempt and unwashed. “Alright, let’s get you a shower and then I’ll make us dinner, ‘kay baby?” As he finished it was much gentler as he guided Stiles to the bathroom. It was smaller than the one they’d had at the Hale House, but they managed to squeeze in. The shower stall was tighter than they were used to and it was a bit of a struggle as Stiles had filled out a little bit since they’d first moved in, but Derek managed to help scrub Stiles’ skin until the Omega went limp and pliant in his arms. “There you go,” He cooed and pulled Stiles out and rubbed him down.   
Stiles was in OmegaSpace and Derek knew that was the best place for Stiles’ mind to be.   
Derek slipped basketball shorts up his mate’s legs and tugged a loose BHPD shirt over the boy’s head with a little help.   
He guided Stiles back to the main room and sat him down on the lump of blankets. “Stay here for me, okay?” Derek settled his Omega before preparing Stiles something to eat in the kitchen. He warmed up some of the Chinese leftovers they’d had a while ago and brought it to Stiles. “Can you eat for me?” He asked. Stiles nodded and looked at Derek adoringly. “Good. I’m gonna clean up a bit and then we’ll watch a movie.” He patted Stiles head a little and wrapped a thick green throw around his mate’s shoulders.  
Derek got to work. He picked up the mountains of wrappers. How the fuck could Stiles have eaten this many Reese’s and not gotten any real food in between them.   
Derek picked the blankets up off the floor and stowed the many extras inside the ottoman under the coffee table. He cleaned the bed, piling all the papers together and tucking them into a folder on the desk across from their bed. He hung Stiles’ backpack on the hooks on the bathroom door and finally put away the few dishes that were dotted around the room.   
Derek finally returned to the couch to find Stiles curled up in the deflated mound of blankets. The Alpha picked his Omega up and settled him in his lap. “What are we watching baby?”   
Stiles didn’t answer and Derek knew that he wouldn’t. Stiles, when in OmegaSpace, was quiet and dependent and Derek loved seeing that side of his mate.   
“Hmm, how about Disney?” That got him a huff. By now, Derek was able to decipher the different huffs and sighs Stiles made. That particular huff meant no. “How about...Footloose? You love Footloose?” No. “Star Wars?” No. That was the first time Derek had ever said no to Star Wars. “Lord of the Rings?” It went on that way until Derek finally hit the sweet spot. “Phantom of the Opera?” That got him a happy little sigh and Derek knew it was decided.   
He pulled it up on Netflix, even though they owned it, so he didn’t have to move. The older man was careful to not disturb his finally comfortable Omega, even as he shifted them. He wrapped the blanket around both of them and stuck his hands under the covers. He gently slid his hands up Stiles’ shirt so they could freely roam the warm bare skin. Derek explored the skin gently for a long while. He knew that physical contact soothed both of them and it helped Stiles when he was feeling overwhelmed.   
As Stiles relaxed in his arms Derek let his hands slide down so they rested at Stiles’ thighs. As sweetly as he could Derek palmed at his thighs gently, rubbing and squeezing and glad to finally be able to squeeze even the little bit of flesh instead of the boy’s bones like it had been a couple years ago. Stiles was more filled out. He’d been going to the gym with Derek for a little while now and he’d developed lithe, new muscles in his arms and legs.   
One thing that greatly vexed Stiles but brought joy to Derek’s life was the fact that no matter how much he worked out, most of his weight he’d gained went straight to his hips and ass. It annoyed Stiles. Derek knew it did, but he couldn’t help but adore those parts of his husband. He always had and knew he always would.   
Stiles reacted slightly to the attention to his sensitive thighs. Stiles shivered but sighed happily as his attention tried to split between his Alpha and the show he’d wanted to watch.   
Derek knew it was hard for Stiles to focus whenever he was in OmegaSpace and Derek was around. He was not ashamed to say that it please he and his wolf whenever Stiles had a hard time tearing his attention away from his mate. The feelings were mutual, though Derek’s constant need to keep an eye on Stiles never went away.   
Derek snuck a few bites of Stiles’ food as he ate and was filled with a warm feeling as Stiles snuffled and offered bites of food here and there. It was good. It felt good. Even knee-deep in OmegaSpace Stiles still knew that their relationship was one of equality.   
As gentle as possible Derek lifted Stiles off his chest. “Stay there baby,” Derek ordered as he stood. He left the petulant Omega even as he whined quietly.   
Derek went to the bathroom before he finally returned, only to find Stiles on the floor again and laying there silently and his eyes were wide and childlike.   
“Stiles.” It was almost a scold. Stiles’ head snapped to Derek as he called out to his mate. The Omega made grabby hands at him and Derek conceded. “Why are you on the floor again?” He asked as he lifted Stiles up and let his husband cling to him like a little baby koala. Stiles’ legs wrapped around Derek’s hips and wiggled until his chin hooked over the Alpha’s shoulder and his arms were clenched tightly, almost like a child, around the older man’s neck.   
Derek didn’t get an immediate answer. Finally, Stiles huffed. “Looked for Alpha. Tripped.” And with that, he buried himself back into the warm skin of Derek’s shoulder.   
“You moron,” Derek chided. He was startled when Stiles mad a sad little noise and pulled back, his eyes cloudy and his facial expression was painted with blatant hurt as his bottom lip wobbled. Fuck. Derek had just fucked up. Stiles was in OmegaSpace and that made him extra sensitive. Derek knew that. They’d been together for nearly ten years. It wasn’t anything new, but Stiles didn’t usually sink in this deep. “No baby, not you,” He tried and he was lucky Stiles was in this deep, otherwise that would not fly.   
“M’sorry Alpha,” Stiles whined and tucked himself back against Derek’s chest.   
“No Sti, don’t be sorry. It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong,” The Alpha quickly and vehemently assured his husband and hugged the younger’s torso a bit tighter to his own. “Let’s just calm down. Do you need to eat anything? Food? Water?”   
Derek knew he had a tendency to overcompensate whenever he did something-or thought he did something- wrong. He and Stiles had been trying to fix or at least lessen that, but it was coming out to play today.   
“Thirsty,” Stiles whined tentatively.   
“Okay, let’s get some water in you, ‘kay baby,” Derek sighed, feeling horrible that he made his Omega feel bad. Derek held Stiles tight as he walked them into the kitchen and filled a water bottle for Stiles. He handed it to his mate and he almost felt like he was taking care of a child and it made something inside him purr. 

It was only when they woke on the couch five hours later that Derek knew Stiles had come out of OmegaSpace. They were still pressed together, chest to chest, but Stiles wasn’t clinging to him as tightly.   
“Sorry Der,” Stiles apologized, though they both knew Derek didn’t mind. In fact, he loved when Stiles was in OmegaSpace.   
“Shut up. Sleep.”


End file.
